Pi - Fi Season 2
by TheYearOfDelena115
Summary: What happens next on season 2 of Fi? The amazing Turkish series with Serenay Sarikaya and Ozan Guven. Does Duru fall in love with Can? Does Duru find her dark side? How does Can change Duru? How does Deniz react when he finds Duru gone? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - This Guy's in Love With You

Kisses tickled my neck and I smiled.

I didn't realize I had fallen back asleep until I woke up.

I felt Can's body on top of mine, suffocating me and I loved it. As his tongue peppered my neck with continuous kisses I sighed, revealing that I was awake.

"Duru," Can whispered in my ear. The sound combined with the kiss gave me goosebumps.

Although we had spent almost the entire night attacking each other, I still felt that I wanted him.

I wondered briefly if the feeling would eventually go away, but as he began to suck on my neck I found myself not caring.

"Can," I whispered in pleasure, as he bit my neck harder.

All of a sudden, his teeth and lips were off my neck.

My eyes lazily popped open as I wondered what happened that made him stop.

I stared at him funnily.

"I wanted to see your eyes." He smiled as he pet my forehead and my hair.

This smile made my heart clench and I hated it. Every time he looked at me, it was as if he was the happiest person in the world.

"Good morning," I laughed. While I hated his smile, I couldn't help but feel giddy. When he looked at me, he seemed so innocent. It was adorable.

"The second of many." He kissed my lips.

Many? The thought seemed strange. Did Can really believe we could last that long?

"The second?" I said, ignoring the thought of the future of our relationship for a while.

He grinned.

"We've slept together before." He said.

"No, we haven't?" I looked into his eyes.

"We have," he kissed my neck. "But you wouldn't remember." He laughed into my neck.

While the feeling of kisses was wonderful, my curiosity beat me and I pushed him above me for a moment.

"When?" I looked up into his eyes.

He sighed.

"Remember the night you were very drunk? And I took care of you?"

I searched through my memories. It was strange to think in such a short time I had developed so many with Can.

"Oh, yes." I nodded, after a brief moment. Looking back I should've thought it more strange that Can would be so helpful. He even cooked me breakfast the next day.

"Well, that night you were trying to drunk drive and you were throwing up." As Can spoke, my cheeks turned red for a moment. I barely remembered the night and Can's re-telling brought back my previous embarrassment.

"I carried you from your car to the bathroom and then from your bathroom to the couch. I was worried you would try to leave again so I tried to put you to sleep on the couch. Your head was laying on my arm just as it is now," he smiled, and pet my cheek. "And you fell asleep on it. I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I just laid there until I fell asleep." He breathed for a moment and it seemed he was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. "The next morning was our first morning together," he finally began, he was playing with my hands. "But your eyes were closed. That's why-" he looked up from our hands and into my eyes, "why I asked you to open them just now." He softly kissed my nose.

His story filled my lungs with a weird sort of air I had never felt before. Can's words completely overwhelmed me but before I could think his kiss on my nose reset my entire brain.

He stared into my eyes and pressed his lower body against mine. The feeling was intense. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew I wanted him more than anything.

Rather than speaking, I threw my arms around him and attacked his lips with mine. I had never wanted anyone as much as I had wanted the man I was kissing in that very moment. I wasn't in love with Can Manay, but I didn't doubt that I was willing to spend the rest of my life in bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Point of No Return

After several more hours in bed, I laid on Can's stomach and heard it growl. Mine had been making similar noises for a long time as well, but I had ignored it.

"Can," I said.

"Hm?" He was in and out of sleep, just as exhausted as I no doubt.

"I'm starving." I looked up at his face, he was beginning to blink.

"Me too." He laughed as he began to slowly sit up. "Shall I cook us something? Or would you prefer we order?

"I didn't know you cooked." I smiled.

"You don't know a lot about me, Duru." He slid out of bed and reached for my hands to pull me out of bed.

I raised my eyebrows in agreement. It was true. I knew only that he was quite infatuated with me. Some would call it love. I called it – I didn't call it anything quite yet.

He pulled my naked body out of bed and pressed his against mine. He hugged me and his warmth immediately made me curl into him. I kissed his neck and we almost fell back in bed, but he pulled his neck away from me. I gave him a look of shocked disappointment.

"If you care at all for your survival, you will not look at me like that until after we eat." He growled, playfully.

I reached for one of the shirt's he had on the couch next to his bed, but he tugged on my hand.

"Come."

"But, I'm just grabbing a shirt-"

"We don't really need clothes, do we?" He laughed, as he continued to pull me.

"Um, yes?" I laughed back, somewhere worried but also secretly interested in what he seemed to be hinting at.

"How about you stay just like this how you are," He started.

"Will you be able to cook?" I raised a brow, teasingly.

"Ah! Good point." He looked at me up and down.

He continued to lead me towards the stairs, however.

"How about we eat everything I have in my refrigerator, and I cook for you later?"

The thought was rather appetizing to say the least.

"Alright, but I want a shirt."

"If you accept my proposal sans clothes, I will give you a surprise." He said as he took one, rather confident step down the stairs if you asked me.

A surprise? What was I? Four years old?

And yet, a surprise from Can Manay seemed so thrilling…

I bit my lip as he waited for me to follow him. Our hands were still linked.

"Fine." I smiled. In the end, my curiosity won as did my hunger. I couldn't remember the last time I ate something, so waiting even one more second for a meal was out of the question.

Can led me by hand down the stairs, I felt like a child.

His house was beautifully designed inside. Now that I'd been in his home for over twenty-four hours, I looked at it with new eyes. So precise, so perfect. He led me to the kitchen too quickly for me to gather much detail, but I was impressed with the beauty of the home. Best of all, the shades were closed in every part of the house. We were completely isolated from the outside world it seemed.

I had thoughts about that world, but they disappeared when Can opened the refrigerator.

He looked at me and grinned. My eyes widened as if we'd seen a golden treasure chest. There was everything my heart desired in this fridge. Brownies, fruits, eggs, steak, my favorite brands of mozzarella. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy.

He grabbed fruit and turned around to place it on a cutting board that was on his granite counter.

I had my hands behind my back as I waited for authorization to attack his fridge.

He laughed at me as I stood there, naked, with my hands behind my back.

"Go ahead, grab whatever you want." He shook his head and I dove as if it were a race. "Alexa, play Fascination by Nat King Cole." I was grabbing the brownies when he spoke.

I heard speakers make a noise and all of a sudden, the classic song was on. I smiled.

I went to sit on a stool behind the counter, but he grabbed my hand.

"Here, open your mouth." He placed a juicy, dripping strawberry in front of my lips. It was smart to start with the healthy foods first. My brownie could wait– or at least that was what I told myself.

I opened and took a bite of the very cold, sweet strawberry. I smiled as some of the juice spilled down my chin onto my neck. He attacked my neck before I got the chance to blink. Sucking the sticky liquid up to my chin and I put my hand around his neck.

"Can!" I laughed. "Remember our mission! We're starving. I'm starving!"

He popped his head up as if out of a daze and nodded. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I got carried away. I must feed my human."

I laughed at him because really it was all I could do.

He turned from me and cut more strawberries and I took that time to grab a brownie.

As I chewed and moaned in delight he stared at me.

"You cannot do that if you want to continue eating food, Duru."

I laughed. It was too much fun to torture him this way, because it was entirely unintentional. But I was still so hungry that the threat seemed severe, so I ceased any provocative gestures immediately.

After cutting several strawberries and placing them on a bowl he went to the fridge and pulled out eggs.

"What do you like on your omelet?" He turned to me quickly.

"Mozzarella!" I smiled.

He smiled back and ignored me to cook. After throwing eggs on a pan, he threw oranges into some sort of machine and placed two cups underneath. While he elegantly, confidently, pranced around the kitchen, all I could do was stare at his naked figure. He was quite attractive from the back. He clearly worked out, he had an excellent behind and – really everything was wonderful looking. I began to think what I had done to land in this moment. The famous Can Manay is naked, cooking my breakfast. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

In a matter of five minutes I had freshly squeezed orange juice, coffee, and a delicious mozzarella omelet with toast on the side in front of me.

I had been staring at Can for so long, I didn't really notice how he had managed to accomplish everything so quickly. But I had no complaints. He sat next to me, with all the same plates and cups in front of him and grinned. He was so ridiculously happy it was clear. Before I could think, he rose again.

"I forgot –" he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream and placed in front of me. I stared at it as he strutted back to the chair next to me.

I waited for him to eat but was shocked throughout the experience. He saw me staring and said, "go on, dig in."

I laughed and turned my attention to the omelet he cooked. After taking one bite, I was very happy. I ended up scarfing down the food in a very non-attractive way, but Can stared at me as if I were a queen.

"Have more strawberries, they're good for you." He pushed the fruit towards me and grabbed the can of whipped cream. I thought it was cute that he cared about health. My health.

He grabbed a strawberry and bit a part of it. Then, he looked at me. "Open your mouth," he grinned.

"What?" I laughed, still chewing on a brownie.

"Open it." He raised his eyebrows, teasing me but showing me he was very serious.

I tilted my head back but didn't take my eyes off of his hands. He poured whipped cream into my mouth until my mouth was completely full with it, and then put a small piece of strawberry in my mouth. He closed my jaw and as I chewed I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wasn't that delicious?" His smiled with all his teeth.

I nodded as I continued to swallow the large amounts of whipped cream and wipe remnants from the sides of my mouth.

"I didn't think I could say this, but I don't think I could eat another bite." I put my hand to my stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"Oh, no." He smirked. "We're finishing this whipped cream can today." He didn't really ask my permission, but I enjoyed it.

"Oh, we are, are we?" I raised my brows and smirked back.

He gave me a small nod and suddenly a warmth filled my heart, and I felt guilty. With all the happiness I had felt in the last twenty-four hours, one would never guess I had lived such a disaster only yesterday. Losing my best friend, losing my position on my own team, breaking up with my fiancée…

Everything was thanks to Can. He was really quite wonderful. He was the only one who was always there for me when I needed him. When I was with him, I either found the solutions to my problems or forgot they existed in the first place.

I leaned forward and touched his knee. "Thank you," I said lowly.

He turned to me very seriously, as if horribly worried.

"You've helped me not think about everything," I looked seriously into his eyes. "So, thank you."

"Duru," he lifted his hand to pet the side of my cheek and I closed my eyes briefly. "Soon, there will be nothing to think about besides us and your future." He got up and kissed my forehead.

I didn't think about the gravity of his words. I was still too numb from all the loss I had experienced so recently. The only thing I felt was his hand grabbing mine and pulling me away from the counter.

"Lay down," he said very seriously as he looked into my eyes.

I didn't consider anything except listening to him, and slowly I sat down and laid back on his carpet.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, in such a relaxing voice that I had goosebumps as I followed his instructions.

While I waited for further instructions, I tuned into the song that was playing. I had heard it before. This version had no words, it was some sort of instrumental but it was very passionate. I loved it. I couldn't remember where I had heard it.

All of a sudden, I heard a very familiar sound and felt something being poured onto my body. My eyes immediately popped open.

"Can!" I said, but I didn't move, if I did the cream would fall on the carpet and you could tell it was ridiculously expensive.

"Ah, ah! Don't move." He laughed as he finished pouring the cold cream all the way down the middle of my body. I almost shivered as he placed the can next to us and climbed on top of me.

I smiled as he leaned down and began kissing down my neck, my chest, and below my navel.

When he finished licking the cream he had a mouth full of whipped cream, and I wanted to be full of him. He came up and looked into my eyes.

"Do you know what song this is?" He spoke, but all I wanted was to kiss him. I briefly remembered wanting to know but I didn't care anymore.

I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away with a laugh. He kissed down my neck, teasing me more. Then he stopped and leaned into my ear. "past the point of no return..." He began to hum and the noise sent a chill through my body and finally as his lips pressed mine I felt relief.

I didn't care what the song was called so long as Can kissed me.

But I should have.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ne Me Quitte Pas

In the middle of the night, I woke up silently. I turned and saw that Can was sleeping next to me. Without thinking, I slid out of bed and grabbed one of his robes. My legs, almost with a mind of their own, began walking down the stairs. I didn't stop them. Secretly, I was desperate to find out what was over there.

The cold, wet grass between my feet didn't bother me. I had a mission. I didn't even hesitate when I walked into what was formerly my backyard.

But as I passed by the lemon tree Deniz had planted for me, my heart skipped an extra beat and my legs stopped. It was beautiful. I almost cried, but I couldn't. I was too angry.

The memory of Deniz's betrayal made tears fall down so quickly that I began to regret coming. I started to head back to Can's house but I heard a noise and stopped.

I turned around and saw the one I had been waiting for all along.

I stared at him, in shock and anger.

I swallowed waiting for him to say something, anything.

I had never seen him look at me the way he was looking at me now. Like he hated me. Like he didn't love me anymore. It was insane to think in another world we would've been husband and wife by now.

He walked towards me and I stood frozen. Terrified of hearing him speak but caring too much to leave.

"So, you went immediately into Can's arms, huh?" He scoffed, but I held my breath.

"I can't say I'm surprised." He kept walking towards me. "After the fit you pulled yesterday, I think it's safe to say nothing you could do would surprise me anymore."

"Fit?" I finally yelled, tears pouring out of my eyes. "Are you kidding me? My last performance in this school and you couldn't put the woman you were gonna marry before your students once? Really?!" I was screaming at him.

"You don't understand, Duru." He shook his head. "The minute you put that feather on you chose him over me." He looked up at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

I gasped silently, knowing that he was right.

I didn't continue so he did.

"Before that moment, I knew you were still mine. I didn't let you go even though I saw how you were changing over time." He finally walked over to the tree and stared at the lemons with the anger he felt for me. "But the minute you chose Can, everything changed.

"I didn't choose Can, you threw me into his arms!" Tears bled rapidly down my face as I lied, trying to save myself, trying to prevent Deniz from hating me entirely.

He looked up at me seriously, with a hideous smile at the end of his lips.

"You wanted him the minute you met him, don't blame me, Duru." He whispered his anger but it stung harder than any scream.

The various truths he was saying were breaking my heart.

"That's not true." I lied between sobs.

He laughed at me. I couldn't have hated him more.

"I always saw it. How you tried to manipulate me. I thought it was harmless, I didn't realize you had done the same to Can." He was pacing around now. "I wasn't gonna let you manipulate me into doing your bidding, I'm not the idiot you've been in bed with for the last two days!"

Now, I was angry.

"No, you're the idiot that betrayed the woman you loved the day before you were going to get married!"

He gave me a sad smile.

"You know Duru," he breathed, as he played with figs by the lemon tree.

"I always despised your disgusting ambition, but now I realize what I hate about you the most is your manipulativeness."

At that moment, I hated him more than anything in the world.

I almost launched at him, but a tear fell down his cheek.

"The worst part of it all," he whispered, as he stepped closer to me and tried to touch my cheek. I turned my head immediately so he couldn't touch me.

He turned my head towards him.

"Do you even think of me when you're in bed with him?"

Tears fell down my eyes as we both knew the answer.

No, I never thought of him when I was with Can.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I loved you! How can you even ask me that?" I wiped tears from my face. "I wanted to be your wife! I would've sacrificed my ambition for you! My everything! But you never would've appreciated it or me! All you cared about was your stupid music!" I yelled furiously as sobs poured down my face.

He stared at me as I cried, with not an ounce of compassion in his eyes.

"If you ever loved me you wouldn't have slept with him on our wedding day." He shook his head. "You fell for Can's tricks."

"I never fell, Deniz. Everything he did, I allowed him to do. I let him in my life because HE was there for me when YOU weren't." I wiped tears from my face.

"Then he fell for your tricks." He nodded with tears. "The two of you belong together." He looked at me as if I were scum. "The both of you disgust me."

"I hate you!" I yelled as he began to walk away. "I never want to see you again! I wish I had never met you!" I grabbed dirt from the floor and tried to throw it at him but he didn't turn.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed again and again until my lungs could no longer yell. I didn't go after him because I was frozen in place. Something was holding me.

"Duru," I heard a voice insist. "Duru, Duru!"

Suddenly, I blinked and I was in Can's bed. I hiccuped and as I was trying to calm down, Can wiped my tears away. Apparently the sobs of my dreams had been real.

"Duru," Can breathed with scared relief when I woke up. He hugged me and kissed my neck. "It was just a nightmare, my love. You're alright."

A nightmare. Just a nightmare?

I hoped I never saw Deniz again in my life. He had hurt me so deeply, I curled into Can's arms.

"Can," I gasped between tears.

"Yes, my life." He petted my hair.

"You would never put," I gasped, "anything before me," another deep breath, "right?"

The question was deep but necessary, and I knew Can could handle it.

He stopped hugging me and tilted my face towards him. He stared into my sobbing eyes and immediately my gasps turned into small breaths.

"Duru," he gave me a small kiss on my lips. "There is nothing more important to me in this world, besides you." He petted the sides of my face. "Not even myself."

His words comforted me and I gave him a strong hug.

I loved hearing someone say what I wanted most of all. Even if the words didn't come from the exact person I wanted to hear them from.


End file.
